


The Sippy Cup Endeavor

by Hyperspacial



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Coronavirus mention, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspacial/pseuds/Hyperspacial
Summary: It's been 2 years after the show, MC and Lucas have bought a house and moved in together. Just because they're stable, doesn't mean either of them really wants to start a family.I got a prompt on Tumblr for a Lucas/MC fic about them having a baby, so ta da.
Relationships: Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Sippy Cup Endeavor

She fought the hysteria rising in the throat as she sat in the empty tub, staring blankly at the wall. She’d woken up feeling horrible, as was becoming the usual for the last week or so, and finally got the confirmation she was looking for. The week had been shitty already, but she couldn’t tell if this morning’s revelation had made it worse or better.

She’d woken up days earlier with a headache, nausea, and feeling incredibly hot and sweaty. A day passed and she didn’t feel much better, so Lucas decided to quarantine himself on the couch. MC didn’t blame him, of course not- he had people he needed to meet with for work and he needed to protect his patients. His office was taking extreme protocols, cancelling non-essential work and requiring face shields in conjunction with masks. So it was natural that Lucas wanted to be cautious at home as well. He’d wear glasses and a mask if he needed to speak with her, and had been sleeping in the living room and showering at his office. He was still trying to be as caring for her as possible, leaving food outside her door and checking in on her constantly, but MC couldn’t help but feel neglected.

Quarantining herself in their apartment’s bedroom was only novel the first day. After her work had told her at the beginning of the week that they wouldn’t allow her back until the results came back, she tried to make the best of it. She didn’t have the capacity for her to work from home, so her days were consumed by worry and aimlessness. MC missed Lucas, she missed work, and she missed not being miserable.

But earlier that morning, her test results finally came back. She excitedly threw open the bedroom door, but Lucas was already at the office. Lucas’ phone went to voicemail for all three calls, so she texted him that it was negative and then called her boss. Excited to finally be free, she raced into their living room and started cleaning Lucas’ makeshift bedroom. It’s not that she was feeling well enough to clean, she was just so excited to have him back in her bed and not be afraid to kiss him. She tossed his clothes back into their closet and picked up all the random toiletries scattered on the coffee table. After that was all sorted, she was still left feeling winded, achey, and extremely nauseous. And that was when the dread set in.

They had both been so sure it was COVID. Now she knew it wasn’t, and that she’d wasted an entire week camped out for nothing. But more importantly, it was something. She felt incredibly sick and it’d lasted for nearly a week, so something was wrong. It wasn’t until she scrolled for a few minutes on Web MD that she paled.

After masking up and venturing out to a drug store, she returned to that stupid bathroom holding five pregnancy tests. Taking all three, being careful not to contaminate the samples, her hands shook. She would’ve preferred it to be the coronavirus. The only safe place felt to be the bathtub, MC climbed into it and curled up. Time seemed to pass so slowly she could feel the minutes ticking by. 

When her phone alarm went off. Her arms ached as she pulled herself out of the tub, and her heart sunk when she looked at the tests neatly arranged on the counter. Positive, negative, positive, positive, positive. When she’d bought them, some small part hoped they’d have different results so that she could deny it. But tests hardly return false positives, and the probability of four of then returning positive incorrectly was astronomical. 

Without knowing what she was doing, she was sweeping them into the garbage can and pulling the bag out, towing the half empty bag out to the dumpster. She wasn’t going to hide it from Lucas, she just needed to get those pink lines out of her sight. 

Before she crossed the threshold back into the house she found herself talking aloud, “fuck. Fuck!! How the- goddamn it. He’s going to be livid.” 

She went back to the bedroom and started stripping the sheets off the bed, needing something to pour her anxious energy into. As she cleaned in a frenzy, she continued talking to herself.

“We were so fucking careful- I have an IUD! Or I had- shit. What the fuck is he going to say… Goddamn it I’m not- fuck.”

She had no concept of time or the world outside of the laundry she was doing and the panic bubbling up. It wasn’t until she had everything that possibly could be washed in the house cleaned, dried, ironed, and folded that she couldn’t outrun her thoughts. She dissolved into sobs on the pile of folded curtains in front of her, unable to do anything but fall apart.

Lucas rushed home when he finished work for the day, positively giddy that MC wasn’t contagious. After considering picking up her favorite takeout, he resolved instead to cook for her. She’d eaten enough takeout the past week as he tried to comfort her from afar, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and slow dance in the kitchen. 

The first thing he noticed up walking in the front door was that she’d tidied the chaos den he’d been living out of. God, she always knew how to make him feel better. The accumulating clutter and unavoidable wrinkles in his button downs had been wearing on him. Almost as much as not being able to kiss her goodnight had. 

“MC?” he called out, walking towards the bedroom. He threw open the door and froze, taking a moment to register her shaking and hiccuping form on the floor. In a moment, he raced over to her and dropped to his knees, pulling her to him.

“Baby girl, what’s wrong? Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? What can I do?”

His worry grew as she didn’t answer, clinging to him and whimpering. He couldn’t get her to look at him, so instead he pulled her arms and legs up to examine her for injuries. She left him, shaking. The sobbing had given way to exhaustion and a pounding headache, and she just wanted him to hold her forever. But she knew he wouldn’t. He’d hate her and god… She wasn’t ready for that.

“Alright, alright,” he said softly, satisfied that she wasn’t injured. He collected her in his arms and carried her out into the living room. She started to protest, whining that she just wanted to go to bed, but he shushed her, “you’ve been in bed for the last week. Come on, babe.”

He sat on the sofa with her in his lap, rubbing her back softly. MC didn’t calm down, every time she looked up at him she started crying again. Lucas often struggled to intuit what she needed, but in this case suddenly his head cleared. He gently slid her off his lap and stood, holding his hand out to her. 

  
“Come on,” She looked at him, brow furrowed, “I’m hungry, and we haven’t cooked together in awhile. I was thinking a risotto- I know we have shrimp in the freezer.” She started to protest and he pulled her up, leaning back, “I need someone to cut the onions.” 

That’s how MC found herself sniffling periodically as she silent chopped vegetables. Lucas hummed along to the music he put on, occasionally singing the chorus aloud. Every few minutes he’d take a break from what he was working on to wrap his arms around her from behind, kiss her neck, and whisper reassurances in her ear. “I love you so much,” “you mean the world to me,” “you changed my life”, “I want everything in your life to be good things”, “you’re the kindest woman I’ve ever met, even if you’re shit at shelling shrimp”. 

When they finished, Lucas plated the meal, spinning around as he decoratively dripped the sauce over the plates. MC couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

“That’s not going to be nearly enough-”

“Well, you’ll have to make it enough. I know we made a whole bowl of it, but it looks so pretty with this crisscrossed design, it’d be a sin to eat it any other way.”

MC rolled her eyes at him then frowned, “Lucas we need to-”

“No, stop it. We need to eat this beautiful meal.” She smiled sadly, and started to explain but he cut her off again, picking up the plates and leaving the kitchen before she finished her sentence. 

They ate together in the dining room for the first time in a few months- even before MC’s quarantine, they usually ate at different times or stayed at the kitchen island. MC had to admit to herself that it was incredibly nice, as Lucas chatted about everything and anything. MC didn’t mind when he went into the technicalities of problems they were facing at work, it was just so nice to hear his voice.

When they were done, Lucas got up and walked to her side of the table. He pulled the third dining chair out and turned it, straddling the back so he could lean his chest against the back as he faced her. MC smiled at him, slightly confused until he gently took her face in his hands.

“Ok. Now you know that you’re safe and loved. Tell me what’s going on?” Her frown deepened and she looked as if she might start crying again, “no, no, hush. You’re okay. Just tell me what’s going on.”

MC mumbled something, her eyes falling downwards to her hands and she started picking at her cuticles. Lucas glances down and moved from her face to her hands, holding her wrists apart gently. She had a horrible habit of ripping out the skin around her nails when she was nervous. He brought her fingertips up to his face and gently kissed her fingertips before looking up at her, expectantly.

“It’s not COVID-” she mumbled. He nodded, “I know, I saw your text. I thought you’d be happy about it.” 

“I am- I mean-” MC took a shaky breath then quietly mumbled something. 

“Darling, I can’t hear you-” 

“Promise you’re not gonna leave,” she whined again, louder. 

He was taken aback by that, “What? No, of course I’m not going to leave. You sous chef skills aren’t that bad-”

“This is serious, Lucas.” She sighed again, “I’m pregnant.” 

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly, staring at her. It wasn’t until she started crying again that he snapped out of his and stroked her cheek again.

“What? Hey, don’t- it’s okay- are you sure?” 

“Yeah I- I took multiple tests- I just don’t know how- I had an IUD.”

“Okay, okay. Yes, right,” he was glancing around the room erratically, trying to catch up with his thoughts, before his eyes fell on her again, “Ok, first things first, we need to get you scheduled to see a doctor.”

“I can’t be that far along, Lucas. Unless you meant- I don’t know if I want to-” 

“No, if your IUD is still in, it could go ectopic. Or worse, septic.” She raised her eyebrows at him, “what? I know things about women’s health! Leave me alone,” he chuckled under his breath as she wiped some falling tears.

“What about-”

“Let’s not make any decisions now, babe. Do you know exactly what you want?”

“No of course not-” 

“Then let’s not make any decisions about this… Endeavor until we have more information.” 

“Endeavor?!” MC barked out a laugh, “It’s a baby, not a business venture. Maybe not even that, maybe it’s an abortion.”

Lucas burst out laughing and MC looked at him, partially in confusion and partially in frustration. He clung to the chair and continued laughing, struggling to regain him composure.

“I’m sorry, I’m just imagining, you know those ‘congratulations, it’s a boy!’ balloons, but it’s” he fought through another peal of laughter, “Congratulations, it’s an abortion!” He couldn’t suppress the snickers and devolved back into a fit of laughter again. 

“Well I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” MC quipped, scowling at him.

He stood suddenly and offered her his hand. When she refused to take it, he gestured at her, “come on baby girl, we’re in this together. I love you so much.” 

She finally gave in and let him pull her into a hug. 


End file.
